


Fireworks

by bixby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Death, Depression, Fluff, Future, M/M, Rebellion, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixby/pseuds/bixby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so sorry" I cried</p>
<p>But he was already gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> hey so I found this sitting in my flash drive today, when I had actually written this back in October of 2015. While I was reading it though, I found out that it was actually good! lmao I have no clue as to if I'm going to continue this, but this is only the Prologue, so you'll get some explanation later lol.

I stood atop to crumbling building, holding my beloved close to me while his life slowly ebbed away despite the fact that structure is quickly turning to dust.

“I’m so sorry...” I cried, rocking him back and forth while I hugged him closely to my chest. “I’m so so sorry for bring you into this.”

“Hey… it’s okay” he said slowly putting a reassuring hand on my cheek. “Please don’t cry, I hate to see you cry”

This only made me cry even harder.

“Please tell me you didn’t regret doing all of this” he said with a weak stare.

I smiled, tears running down my face. “Of course I didn’t, these have been the greatest two years of my life”

“I love you” he said

“I love you too” I replied 

But he was already gone.

With rage shaking the very depths of my soul, I stood up, ready to take on whoever stood in my way, no matter the consequences. I swiftly grabbed the shot gun that lay sprawled against the concrete and headed towards the stairwell, I would come for his body later. Surprisingly, I walked very calmly down the steps and into the street, where all the chaos still reigned on. 

“There he is!” someone shouted

“Grab him!” another yelled.

But no one could stop me.


End file.
